Two Birds, Two Hearts
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: "Tell me honestly, Robin; what's keeping you from loving her?" Robin swallowed and looked up at me. "You." Raven centric. Rob/Rae AND YES I AM AWARE OF HOW CHEESY THE TITLE IS!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first Rob/Rae romance story. If you look at any of my other stories you can see I'm Rob/Star. But I think Rob/Rae is a good, cute couple. But they're just non-compatible. If you want any other reasons just **PM. me and I'll send them to you. Let's see if I can actually pull this off. Review and favorite. Flamers and Grammar Nazis welcome.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Ever since that day he touched me, I knew there was something. Some spark. Some connection. Maybe romantic, maybe friendship. Only time would tell. I knew that we'd have some type of connection before he knew. I remember that day like it was yesterday:

"You coming?"

"I'm not much of the hero type. Trust me: if you knew what I really was, you wouldn't want me around."

"I know enough." You guessed it: Robin. In the first year with the Titans I actually fawned over Robin. But then I saw he and Starfire interact; they looked so happy. _He looked so happy._ I had to put my petty feeling aside and be happy for them. But now. Now something new had blossomed. Something beautiful.

Should I be feeling something? Should I go for it? Should I…

* * *

"Hey Raven. Want breakfast?" The voice of my beloved asked. When I turned to look, he was sitting awfully close to Starfire. I sighed.

"I'm eating in my room-" I deadpanned. I could feel everyone staring at my back. "Maybe I'll eat here just once." I smiled and shoved in next to Robin.

"Glad you came. Want some eggs?" Robin asked as he motioned toward the dead baby chicks on the plate. I nodded and he handed me the plate.

Call me a creep, but I was watching Robin while he ate. He was so…refined as he ate. His cheekbones, jaw, and mouth joined into the action. His mouth often went into a smile. I loved his smile. He had very prominent cheekbones, I then discovered. I knew what color his eyes were- blue- and I could imagine what they looked like as he smiled; twinkling, full of life.

"-so, that is why vegetarianism is the right way to go." I was proud that I'd managed to block out most of Beast Boy's speech on vegetarian propaganda.

"Think about it, BB: how do you get protein from broccoli?"

"EGGS DUDE! EGGS!"

Once we finished breakfast, it was time for combat training. Robin and I were alone in the booth. I saw Robin cast subtle glances at me, they were of brotherly embrace. My hood came with a dimmer almost, so it hid a lot of my staring. Once the other Titans got back, Starfire was staring at me. Not one of anger or jealousy. No, it was one of confusion, almost.

"Okay, Raven. Let's go." Robin held out his hand. My eyes got wide. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me with all this…interaction? My emotions were doing somersaults.

"Uh…okay…" I choked out. I wasn't sure whether or not to grab his hand, but I did. Starfire's eyes crackled. I dropped Robin's hand quickly and hurried out the door.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I chanted. The black energy crackled out of my palms and grabbed the robot in front of me. Robin was about to get his ass handed to him by an approaching robot.

"Robin! Look out!" I ran and tackled Robin and we fell down a ditch. He was on top of me (Don't ask me how that happened) and my hood was down. His eyebrows were raised and I was like a tomato.

"Sorry to break up the love fest," Cyborg waggled his eyebrows. Starfire looked like she was about to kill one of us- I wasn't sure if it was me or Robin.

"Sorry Raven…uh….I…gah!" Robin choked on his own words. I expected this from his aura. His aura was confused, embarrassed, and a strange sense of…adoration. I'd have to watch this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into my room. Dark, just like I like it. My room was perfect; a giant round bed with verses of Azar written in black on the headboard, black drapes, voodoo dolls, a treasure chest, four eye owl plushies, and a vanity. On the vanity sat a mirror. Not just a mirror; a mirror into my mind.

I picked up the mirror and put it flat on the floor. There was a very official ritual to go with entering one's mind. I got the candles and lit them in a circle.

"Dust of Runkar… darn it where'd I put it?" I spat in a whisper. Oh, there it was. In front of my face the entire time! I sprinkled it around the circle. I levitated into the circle, careful not to bump anything out of place.

"Mirror of Charza, hear me chant. Send where other can't. Send me the strength of mages past. Grant this breath never be my last. Freanthios Dixon Wedforklo!" After the last syllable my eyes shot black orbs up to the ceiling. The ceiling began to swirl and the energy shot into the mirror. The mirror lifted up and shone with the power of Azar. It floated over to me and exploded. Literally exploded. The energy was thrust all over my room and I was sucked, molecule by molecule, into my own mind.

* * *

"Hey! Hey miss!" A shrill, childish voice called. I felt something splash against my face. I quickly rose up and wiped down my face. The liquid was clear.

"This better not be what I think it is." I deadpanned. _This is what my mind looks like?_ The sky was a tangy orange, the clouds were like cotton candy, and there was a strawberry floating next to my head.

"Whadda ya think, miss?"

"I think this is where air fresheners come from." I smiled. It sounded like something-

"Hey! Ya know, some cute green guy said that when he came here with a tin man!" The girl giggled. Some cute green- Beast Boy! He did this!

"Yeah, uh, right. Well, I came here to meditate so-"

"Omigod! You like to meditate too? We're like the same people! I'm Raven!" She extended her hand.

"I'm Raven." I shook her hand.

"Wanna go mediate?" Before I could answer she was zooming off like an airplane. _Weird chick, _I thought.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." We said in unison. 'Raven' was bobbing up and down like a trampoline. I was solemn and cold, trying to find my center. She stopped chanting and looked at me.

"You know, 'Raven', I think we can be good friends. I'm pretty, you're pretty! Pretty people make the world go round!" I had to giggle at that.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, my mind immediately shifting to Robin.

"Chica, I've got a hankering for some psychologist work and you seem like the girl for it. Who's the hot guy?" Raven inquired, once again floating.

"Uh…there's no guy." I tried to cover it up, blushing.

"Don't tell me that's a transgender." Raven teased.

"No, it's a real guy. I'm just not sure if it's puppy love or not…I mean, I felt something when I first saw him-"

"Then go for him!"

"He's kinda…dating someone though." I choked out.

"Oh…an attached man! They're even hotter!" Raven confirmed, smiling.

"Yeah…nice talking to you, Raven. We should do this more often." I said, hitting the floor once again.

"We should! It's a date." Raven winked and I smiled and said the chant.

* * *

_This was the perfect opportunity for Pink Raven (If you didn't already guess) to come out. The air freshener thing is actually Beast Boy's line, so that shows that I actually did watch the show. If you have any requests **PM me and I'll get on them or try to incoperate them. **Review and Favorite! Grammar Nazis and Plamers welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a stormy night at Titans tower. These were the nights I thrived on. The metaphysical energy released from the lightning was invigorating and the rain calmed my senses as I meditated in my room.

"Azarath Metri-" There was a knock on the door. Usually nobody came into my room, not because I didn't want them to; they were afraid of my interior decorating choices. I opened the door and to my surprise: It was Robin.

"Hey Raven. Uh, I need to talk to you about something. Do you want to go to my room or could I come in?" I ushered him inside immediately because him leading me quickly into his bedroom would surely piss Starfire off to no end. Once he was in, he came over to sit next to me on my bed. There was an awkward silence until I had the audacity to start.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Robin?" I asked.

"Um, I wanted to ask you a question." There was a long awkward pause. "What do you think of me?"

That question rubbed me the wrong way and struck me pale. Did he mean physically or mentally? I'd been inside his mind before, and that was a bond that we know shared. I don't mentally perv on him or anything; just when his mentality seems a bit rocky is when I go.

"I think…you…are….very adequate. You have nice hair, toned muscles, and a sexy voice." Oh gosh! I hadn't meant for that to come out! I squeaked and Robin stared at me. I felt like he was staring into my soul or something.

"You…like my hair?" He teased, and I knew it because his aura seemed off put. Like he'd gotten something he wanted- something he needed.

"Yeah. I'm a sucker for dark hair, you know." I smiled. Now that I was in his mind, he had a miniscule look into mine. I guard my emotions very well and had enough willpower to build up a wall that he can't go beyond. Preferably my childhood.

"Oh really? Are you a sucker for blue eyes?" He asked. I could hear a…strange undertone in his voice.

"Yes. We're not going to get anywhere if this is how we're talking, Robin. Why did you really come here?" There was a silence.

"I'm not sure if I like Starfire."

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! Get ready because this story will be **full** of cliffhangers. Review and Favorite. **PM me if you have any requests and I'll do my best to Incorporate them into the story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wasn't sure if I should be happy, angry, or sad. I just stared at him. What did he mean 'I don't think I like Starfire'? He has to like Starfire! They were made for each other. I was shocked. From day one they had chemistry and Robin's been…he's been leading her on! Maybe-maybe he never liked her in the first place! What if he just thought of her as a really, really, really close friend? My mind was doing backbends and twists. What was reality at that point? I didn't know. Must. Get. Answers.

"What do you mean Robin? How can you not love her?" My voice was a mix between I'm-sympathetic, I'm-Dr.-Phil, and I'm-pissed-off.

"I don't know. All this time I thought she'd be the woman I'd marry. But know…" He looked at me. Oh no. This wouldn't be good.

"But what? You've loved her since you first saw-"

"Exactly! Love-d! Past tense, Raven. I thought wrong. All this time I thought wrong." He put his head between his knees.

"Tell me honestly, Robin; what's keeping you from loving her?"

Robin swallowed and looked up at me.

"You."

I felt a lot of emotions at that point. I felt joy, I felt sorrow, and for some reason, guilt. Starfire was so nice and so innocent. How could I be…like her sister and take away everything? Robin was her everything. And he loved me. I felt like a home wrecker at that point. My stomach turned upside down and I felt lethargic. Starfire was from warrior culture. In warrior culture, your first instinct is to fight. Especially if someone had taken a loved one. Starfire couldn't help if she attacks me; it was the basic principle she grew up around. But I couldn't hurt her any more than I actually was.

"I-I-I…don't know what to say." I admitted, turning away from him. I couldn't look at his face. I would soften into melted butter and accept whatever he told me.

"It's okay, Raven. I know how weird it is. But we'll break through it. Together." He held my hands together.

"It's not okay Robin!" He wouldn't understand. He's not a girl. He doesn't understand the rules of girldom, I told myself. He doesn't understand what we go through when our boyfriend leaves us. No, he's on the offending side. I couldn't betray Starfire, my best friend. She'd tried to understand me. When everyone else shunned me. I couldn't take Robin away from her. I'd feel terrible every time I saw her.

"It's okay. Starfire'll understand."

"No she won't, Robin! You don't understand our bond because you're a guy. Girls don't steal boyfriends or potential boyfriends! That's breaking girl code!" I turned around to face Robin.

"Raven-listen to me. You are more beautiful than her. You have beautiful hair, poetic eyes, an amazing body, and your chakra looks awesome on your complexion." That would've been nice if he hadn't compared me to Starfire. We are two different people, in case you didn't know, Robin. I wanted to scream at him, but that would be ridiculous.

"Thanks, Robin. But how will you tell her?" I needed to make sure he didn't hurt her any more than he initially would.

"I'll just tell her straight up." Robin's an idiot.

"Ro-" But he was already gone

* * *

The nest morning I awoke to the sound of crying coming from the bathroom. It sounded like mewing so it had to be Starfire.

"Starfire?" I knocked on the door. No answer. Just more mewing. I heard gagging, so I opened the door and saw Starfire. She looked miserable. Her hair was mussed, her eyes had black rings around them, she had tear stains on her cheeks and dried vomit. My eyes went wide.

"Hey little lady. What's-" Cyborg paused. He stared at Starfire, and his eyes went wide. Beast Boy came around Cyborg and he went pale.

"Woah dude…" Beast Boy was almost about to cry.

"Starfire?" Robin came around them all. He stared at Starfire. I gave him a look.

_You did this, you know._

_What? I'd never-_

_You told her you didn't love her, and never loved her. You were basically leading her on, Robin. That's a big no-no, Robin. I feel like your mother rather than your girlfriend._

_Girlfriend?_

_Yes, Robin, a significant other._

"Are you guys having a staring contest?" Beast Boy asked, looking between us.

"Nope." I said simply. "C'mon Starfire; let's get you cleaned up." I made sure give Robin a glare before lifting up Starfire and carrying her into my bathroom.

* * *

_Not necessarily what I intended it to be. I don't like to torture Starfire, but the plot calls for it. Review and Favorite. Flamers and Grammar Nazis welcome._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Robin. Don't give me that." I was pissed. Beyond pissed. Robin couldn't even fathom how angry I was.

"Look I said I was sorry."

"Yeah! To me! Not to the girl you actually hurt. Think next time." I deadpanned, pressing a finger to my temple. Robin nodded.

"I'll make this right." Robin said. Sure he would.

"You'll probably just screw it up even more, sweetie. Let me handle this." I held up a dismissive hand and left him alone.

"Starfire?"

"Go away." She declared. There was an icy edge to her voice that genuinely frightened me.

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to the talk about. Get lost." She snarled. I could hear muffled screams and sobs. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" My soul left my body and I cascaded into her room.

"_If you won't talk to me than just listen, Starfire." _I ordered, asserting dominance. She returned it.

"I do not take orders from manipulative fredlorko clorbags who steal the significant other." Starfire fumed, crossing her arms. What the hell did Robin tell her?

"Starfire-"

"And to think! I should have trusted my feeling. I knew you and Robin had the affair! How could I not see it earlier?! I thought he loved me! It was my first time with a delnuarb! And he never even loved me! Heed my warning, Raven; he'll use you and your body. Don't let him take anything away." Starfire finished with a deep breath. She had tears in her eyes and they spilled over the rims and the flood started. I opened her arms and she fell into me. I materialized.

"It's okay, Starfire. It's okay." I cooed, stroking her hair. I really cared about her.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Beast Boy announced, holding a movie. I read the title with disdain.

"_Leap Into Me?"_ Oh god. A romantic comedy. I glanced at Robin and he was smiling. And sitting awfully close to me. Starfire. Oh she looked so lonely, sitting at the dining room table alone. She was poking at some Tameranian dish, green and jiggly. The liquid was frothy and red. She glowered at Robin and I.

"You coming, Star?" Cyborg called. She glowered once again and shook her head. And went back to her food. Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes swiveled to Robin, who was looking with goo-goo eyes at me.

"You can enjoy the movie easily without me, friends. I do not apologize for my absence. I am packing." She got up and left. The Titans looked at each other. Now they couldn't stay away. They all rushed after her.

"Packing? Star, why are you packing?" Robin inquired. The Titans were following her.

"Please, I request you refer to me using my real name." Starfire icily put in.

"Is this because I dumped you?" Wrong thing to say, Robin. You couldn't have chosen worse words than those. Starfire stopped walking and spun around on her heels.

"No. You're the dumping me was a huge wake up call, as you would say. I realized that you would not be here forever and that you were the only reason I stayed. Now that you do not love me, there is no point-"

"Hold up. You dumped her?" Cyborg hissed at Robin. Robin looked sheepish.

"Dude…where have I been?" Beast Boy facepalmed and looked between me and Robin.

"Wait, if you're not datin' her, then who are you datin'?" Cyborg inquired. He put a hand to his head and rubbed.

"Um…none of your business." Robin said, looking at me the whole time. Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed to put 2 and 2 together and got 4.

"Whoa! You're dating Raven?!" They were surprised to say the least.

"Yup." Robin took my hand.

Well, now it was official.

* * *

_I'd made several drafts of this chapter. That's why it took so long. Even though I'm not on any schedule. This was the best draft I'd come up with. Review and Favorite. I think 'facepalm' should be a legitimate word because meme is in the dictionary. I'm gonna try this new segment thing about girl psychology. Just tell me if you don't like it and if I get enough I'll stop._

_Mollip's Girl Psychology: Raven and Starfire have unique POVs. Raven sees it as stealing from her, and Starfire sees it as being stolen from. You see, *pushes up glasses*, girls don't like to steal from friends. Especially not boyfriends or potential boyfriends. So, I decided to play on that. Dwell on that. You see, if Raven and Starfire weren't BFFs, then they'd feel the need to tear each other down. But we're girls. It's what we do. We feel threatened if someone's prettier than us, smarter than us, more athletic than us- etc. SOOO. We feel the need to torture her. We want to watch her crumble and fail. There could be the world's nicest girl, but since she's a girl she wants t see you crumble as much as you do for her. It's in our DnA. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces were priceless. I bit my lip.

"Wait…what?" Cyborg managed to stammer. His forehead was creased, his eye was wide, and his mouth was pinched.

"Dude…I think I need to sit down." Beast Boy felt his forehead and slid down the wall until his butt hit the ground. He was massaging his temples. Robin stood indifferently.

"When'd this happen?" Cyborg inquired. Normally I'd be annoyed but I couldn't whine about it. He was surprised and all this information was hard to stomach all at once.

"Actually, Robin here says he never actually 'loved' Starfire. He apparently always loved me." I said, thanking Azar that my hood had a dimmer. Robin looked at the two boys in disdain.

"Yeah. I'm in control of my feelings guys. I know what I'm doing." Robin threw them each a dirty look.

"Just don't break her like you did Star, got me?" Robin nodded and Cyborg shoved past him.

"Dude…" Even Beast Boy's 'dude' was a little drained. He followed Cyborg's route. There were a few awkward minutes of just staring at each other and the wall.

"Why did you fall in love with me?" I asked, staring at Robin. He smiled one of his charming smiles that made me melt.

"Because…you're just….a beautiful soul. You have beautiful hair; a wonderful complexion….the list goes on." Robin coughed.

"Thanks, lover boy." I floated off to my room.

* * *

"And then he says 'beautiful soul'. What the hell does that even mean?" I spat. Raven and I were meditating in my mind.

"It means he can't express he feelings, gurl! Get with the program!" Raven teased, poking my face.

"You know, you remind me of someone back when she was happy."

"Starfire?"

"Yeah. I think I broke her." It was my fault after all. Wasn't it? If I hadn't been so…brazen with my emotions. Maybe he hadn't fallen in love with me. Wait! I couldn't help this!

"You didn't break her…necessarily. She's going back to Tamaran-"

"WAIT!"

* * *

_**Short and bittersweet. Since this is so short, I'll update this again today. I actually go back on what I said in the first chapter. I ship both couples. I can't actually think of reasons...just reasons other people have. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I rushed over to Starfire's room only to see half the room packed up.

"Starfire? What're you doing?" I asked, out of breath. Starfire didn't even look up at me.

"I am leaving for Tamaran." Starfire deadpanned, picking up a picture of framed picture of Robin.

"You gonna keep that?" She didn't respond. But she did, however, throw it to the ground and broke it into tiny pieces.

"No." Starfire simply quipped. She picked up a teapot that I gave her. My face scrunched up and I watched her delicately put it into a box titled "Prized Possessions".

* * *

"She smashed it?"

"Into tiny pieces." I nodded. I'd told Robin in detail what had happened in her bedroom. His face pinched and he looked at me.

"She…kept your teapot?" Robin coughed. His eyes were filling to the rims. He better not cry. Bruce trained you well.

"Yeah. No question why."

"Why?" Robin was so clueless.

"Because you broke her heart, dumbass. Think about when Babs dumped-"

"We never dated."

"Yeah right, sweetie." I deadpanned.

"Well, I was wondering something."

"Yea? You're wasting my meditation time."

"Well, I have reservations at Le Merdeno and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Robin seemed ridiculously confident. What if I said no? I frowned and made it look like I was going to say 'no'.

"Sure."

* * *

_So yeah...I'm excited to write the date! The date will probably be pretty long, but my idea of long is different than yours. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Starfire? Can you help me?" I called. I'm not really that good at makeup and dresses and makeovers. It was more up Starfire's alley.

"Yes Friend Raven?" Starfire flew towards me. Glad to see she's getting over Robin.

"Um, could you give me a makeover?" I asked. Her eyes went wide and sparkled. This was the Starfire I missed.

"Oh yes! Thank you! I have been wanting to do this!" Starfire grabbed me and pulled me inside her room.

"Star-"

"I know what I am the doing, Raven! You are fretting much too much." Starfire smiled. She sat me on her vanity chair.

"First we will begin with the foundation," Starfire began. But she stopped. "Actually, you do not need the foundation nor the concealer. You have the 'unique complexion.'"

"Okay."

"I will simply add the powder around the apples of your cheeks. Only a little though for you. But blush will look simply _divine_ on you Raven!" She picked up a Sephora blush and took a brush. She swaddled it around and slapped it on my cheeks.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Friend Raven. I am simply trying to make you look irresistible. Where are you the going?" Oh crap. How would I tell her?

"Um, I'm going out to an Italian restaurant downtown with Robin, um…." I trailed off. She simply kept humming along, chipper as could be.

"Well I am happy for you. Next we will use eyeshadow. I will use black because I have noticed you wear lots of black in your wardrobe." Starfire noted.

"Thank you for being considerate."

"Close your eyes until I tell you to open." Starfire directed. I obeyed and she started to trace my eyelids with eyeshadow. It felt so weird, like she was jabbing something into my eyes.

"Open." When I opened my eyes, I saw a raccoon. I frowned and Starfire saw my discomfort.

"Do not be apprehensive friend. I am not the finished with you yet." She teased. I let a smile touch my lips as she got out eyeliner.

"Don't make me look like a raccoon, Princess." I teased. She giggled a cute little mouse squeak.

"I will not. Let me take care of you, sweetie." She smiled. I laughed. Who knew makeup could be so fun?

"Okay." I let Starfire trace my eyes. It felt unworldly and wet. I giggled.

"You will mess up your eyes. Please, stay still." She urged.

"Allright!" I didn't budge for a good five second. Gosh. Mascara. I frowned and Starfire ignored my displeasure. Once I assumed she as finished I opened my eyes.

"Lipstick is next." She got out Kat Von D Painted Love Lipstick - Hellbent and traced my lips.

"You may open your eyes, Raven. You look beautiful." I opened my eyes and saw a completely different girl. I saw…Rachel. Rachel Roth. She was back. And she was going to steal Robin's heart.

* * *

_I apologize for my terrible makeup descriptions because I don't wear makeup. The date is coming soon and may be conceivably longer. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Really? You are wearing that?" Starfire critiqued. I frowned and looked at my dress. It was black and form-fitting. There was a diamond cutout in the back, and the dress was thigh length. I though it looked pretty good.

"Yes. I thought it was pretty." I quipped and turned away. Starfire spun me back around and was holding a dress in her hands. The dress was green; emerald green, to be exact. The bodice looked like emerald jewels were splattered across of it. It was knee length and swishy. There were ruffles and roses on the top of the bodice. It was heavenly. Glorious.

"Try it on for size." Starfire shoved it at me. I went into my bathroom and tried it on.

"Oh…my…god!" It looked gorgeous! It fitted my bust perfectly, showing just the right amount of cleavage. My thighs looked so…wonderful, to say the least. It looked like my legs went on for days and the heels matched. The only blunder was my hair. It still wasn't done.

"Raven! You look perfect!" Starfire exclaimed, flying over to me. She squeezed me into a death hug. But I actually enjoyed it this one time.

"I know. But my hair looks horrendous! We need to do something with this." I smiled. She dragged me into her room and plopped me down onto her vanity chair. She got out the crimping iron, some purple hair extensions, and…a stress ball.

"Uh, Starfire….why is there-"

"The stress ball? Because this may hurt." Starfire grabbed my hair and dragged me down by it. She clipped them into my hair. But it hurt.

"STARFIRE! OWCH! THAT HURTS! WHAT IS THAT?" It felt like little monsters were biting into my hair.

"They are the frildforngnoolt monsters. They dig into your brain and attach to your hair to make you look fabulous!" Starfire explained.

"B-brain?" I stammered. They couldn't go inside my brain.

"Do not fret, Raven; they are very pathetic monsters that can be killed by being breathed on." Wow. That was pathetic. Starfire took the crimping iron and dragged it down my extensions. I didn't feel anything until it touched my head. I flinched and Starfire grabbed me and held me still. I screamed on the inside.

"I think I'm late, Star." I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked ravishing. Absolutely breathtaking.

"Robin?" I knocked on his door. He opened the door and stared at me in awe. He was wearing a plaid button up shirt with khakis and dress shoes.

"You look…you look…." He couldn't say anything but I knew what he was thinking. I grabbed his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back harder…with more passion.

"I know what you're thinking, darling." I teased his lips back to mine.

"Raven?" Beast Boy was behind us, staring me up and down. I stared disdainfully at him.

"Yes?"  
"Is that…you?" Beast Boy managed to sputter. I nodded.

"And you're still not funny." I smiled at him but quickly stopped.

"Did you just smile? Where are you going? Could you pick me up some tofu dogs?"  
"No, French restaurant, and sure. Now let's go Robin." I lead him away. Over my shoulder I saw Starfire's face. It looked like she got slapped. Hard across the face. With Wolverine claws. I mouthed the word 'bye' to her. She waved with little pep.

This would be a long night...

* * *

_TROLOLOLOLOLOLO! I am the troll queen! Next chapter you'll get some date. I'm not sure about a make out scene because I probably couldn't write do you think of Raven's dress? I like to give details. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"We're here." Robin said, taking off his helmet. I sat on his motorcycle for a few seconds. He held out his hand for me to take. I smiled and took it.

"Grayson. Party of two." Robin told the woman at the podium. She nodded and told us to 'follow her right this way' in a snooty Californian way.

"This is really nice." I said, looking around the room. He got us a table outside, under the stars and with a view of the coast. It really was beautiful. I'd always thought he was some ignorant, emotionally retarded pretty boy. But then I realized how much if a kind, romantic shy boy he actually was. I liked it.

"Isn't it? I thought you'd like it." Robin smiled at me as the waitress came over.

"Hi how ya doing? My name is Cathy and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yes. I'll have a large Pepsi." Robin said.

"And I'll have a large red wine." I said. Robin stared at me with confused and bemused eyes. I smiled and teased him with my eyes.

"Okay. I'll bring those out as soon as possible." Cathy smiled and walked away.

"Large wine huh?" Robin slurred, looking at me. I grinned.

"Yup. I'm not the designated driver." I puckered my lips at him and ran my hands over my chest. He just stared at me for a few seconds.

"That was hot!" He exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair. I smiled and did it again. Right when I did it, Cathy came back with our drinks.

"Here are your drinks. May I take your orders?" Cathy asked, pulling out her notebook and a pen.

"I'll have the lanières de poulet and frites françaises." Robin said. You'd have thought French was his first language or something.

"I'll have the spaghetti et boulettes de viande à la sauce alfredo." I said, like a Parisian.

"Okay! I'll be back with those momentarily." She bounded away and I looked after her. She reminded me of Terra…sarcastic blonde.

"So, spaghetti et boulettes de viande à la sauce alfredo huh? You know that's spaghetti and meatballs with alfredo sauce?" Robin said.

"Well then what is…lands end and poutlet and fries?" I attempted. Robin laughed.

"Lanières de poulet and frites françaises, dear. It's chicken strips and French fries. They've got everything here." I laughed.

"When is it getting here?"

"About-" Cathy placed the food in front of us-"now." I giggled like Starfire.

"That was cute."

"I know."

"So chow down, beautiful." Robin picked up a chicken strip and ate it.

"Demonic powers." I brought the food to me and fed myself. Forever alone.

"You know I could do that when we get home." Robin gave me a 'if you know what I mean' look.

"Not in public, huh Robin?"

"Not a fan of PDA. Sorry, Rae." Robin finished his food quickly. He just watched me eat.

"You're a creep, Robin. Such a creep." I giggled, smiling at him.

"I know. You're so fun to creep on, Raven." Robin teased me, leaning across the table.

"I'm done. Want to bounce?" I was surprised that I used such slang.

"Nope. Dessert." Robin smiled.

"Okay. I'll get chocolate cake." I said, smiling.

"I'll get the same thing."

"Wanna share?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm a germaphobe." Robin teased. I knew he was teasing.

"I totally believe that, Robin." I smiled.

"Hey, you guys finished? I could serve you desert." Cathy said.

"Yea. We'll have the chocolate cake."

"Two? Or one?"

"One. We can save money that way." Robin joked.

"Allrighty. I'll be right out with it." Cathy sashayed away.

"So, you aren't as germaphobic as I thought, huh?" I half-heartedly joked.

"Right."

* * *

"Raven, I can't believe you ate that whole think by yourself! I didn't even get a crumb." Robin complained adorably. We were riding back to the tower on his motorcycle.

"Aww. Am I ridding poor Oliver Twist of his main food source?" I asked, kissing his cheek briefly.

"You know, after your performance tonight, we'll be going straight to bed." I laughed a lot.

"Sure. I can deal with that." I agreed, shrugging.

We were getting closer to the Tower. We eventually got there and I got off his bike.

"Straight to bed, huh?" I asked, twirling my Tameranian monster extension.

"Yup." He scooped me up and ran inside. He carried me bridal style into his room.

And the rest is history.

* * *

_I stopped it there because I can't write sex scenes no matter how hard I try! Whatever. I hope that was sufficient. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So," Starfire peered into my room. I opened the door and ushered her in. "How was the date with…Robin?"

I contemplated what I would tell her about last night. I'll tell her about the restaurant, maybe the motorcycle ride. But definitely not about…it. She seemed too innocent and emotionally uncomfortable for it.

"We ate spaghetti and meatballs and alfredo sauce. I ate a whole slice of chocolate cake and drank a whole glass of wine and half the bottle too! It was fun." Starfire deflated a little bit at the last part.

"Robin never took me out on a date so nice." I frowned at that. He never treated her very nicely, did he?

"I'm sorry for that, Starfire." I really was. Even if he didn't love her, she deserved to go out.

"I was in the Ops. Room when you came back to the Tower. Robin was carrying you in the style of a bride. I'm sorry that I followed you, but I did and he carried you into his bedroom. I can infer what you did." I gritted my teeth at that and looked away. So she did know.

"How-"

"You two were quite rambunctious and loud. Quiet it down next time." Starfire walked out of my room and I sat on my bed alone.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I said in unison with Raven. She was floating bubbly about and I was grimly postured.

"Sugah, I think I should tell you something." I stopped and hit the ground. She flew down to me and levitated me to the land of air fresheners.

"Why am I here?" I lamely asked. She looked down at me and chanted some magic words.

"Heckton Rumartkdoe Liokdern!" I was whisked somewhere I didn't know and it was daunting.

"W-where am I?" I saw a little boy with fair skin and large blue eyes running from a caravan wagon.

"I swear, Mary; we need to put a leash on that boy."

"Wait up, Dick!"

Who's Dick? Where was I? What is reality? Stop it! The boy seemed…full of energy.

"Sorry Mom. I just want get to practice!"

"Slow down, Richard!"

RICHARD! I knew where I was! I was in Robin's mind!

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! I had a lot of ideas for this chapter. So that's why it took so long. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here. It was an invasion of privacy and I felt awful. I'd be pissed if anyone went into my mind. But, in retrospect, it did get me closer to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Maybe it'd get me closer to…no! We'd already achieved a level of intimacy. If he wanted to tell me about his past then Azar allow it. I hadn't told him about my past. So we're even. Apparently this was justification for the amount of snooping I was about to do. I was outside of a circus tent. I naturally went in and saw a younger looking Bruce Wayne eating a bag of peanuts, watching the Flying Graysons preform.

"Mom! No!" The younger Robin yelled, reaching out for his mother's hand. I gasped. It must be terrible to watch your parents die in front of you. Even worse to see your mother's horror stricken face as she fell. The crowd went into hysterics and Bruce Wayne stood up. A very creepy and devious looking man with one blue eye and one brown simply sat there, chewing on his toothpick. Oddly enough, he was clapping.

"I guess the Flying Graysons'll have to change their name." He elbowed his brothers or goons or something and they left. Bruce watched them leave, hatred filling his eyes. The whole crowd had rushed out. And I could hear, like a trickle of rain, the sobs of a younger bird. Poor Robin. I shimmered up to them.

"You're okay." I rubbed his back. He looked up and I saw a very depressing face. It hurt to even look at this 9 year old boy sobbing alone in a dark room, mourning the loss of his parents. Even though he couldn't hear me or feel my touch, it felt right to comfort him.

"Mom. Dad." He jumped off the pedestal he was on and landed a few inches away from where his parents' dead bodies lay. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at his parents. It was so hard to look at. His mother's face was stained with blood, and his father had a protective arm around his wife's face. My heart broke when I saw Robin, snuggling up to his dead parents.

It was raining. A dark day marked the dark events that had happened the night before. There was a canopy over his parents' grave. Robin was standing there, hugging them. It was awful. He was all alone in a suit, bawling. He threw up to the side. A worker came along and shooed him off the grave. Shooed is a light term; he hit Robin off with a broom. Now Robin lay there, and Bruce Wayne walked up to him.

"Hello Dick. I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm sorry for your loss." Bruce seemed sad too. Robin turned up and saw Bruce's face. He got up and couldn't look him in the eye.

"Thank you Mister Wayne. For everything. I heard you paid for all this." He sounded so…innocent. So feeble and vulnerable. He just needed a hug. I wished I could. But I couldn't

"So…how are you holding up?"

"I'll be okay. Or at least that's what everyone's been telling me." He looked at his parents, then tears filled the brims of his eyes.

It seemed like Bruce didn't know what to say.

"I miss them…" Robin paused. "It's just not fair." Bruce stood there, blinking back the memories of his parents' death. "Anyway…thanks again." Robin slowly walked out into the rain and left, going somewhere. Call me a stalker, but I followed him.

* * *

He was sleeping outside of a restaurant called Ribsy's. The owner of Risby's was apparently an acquaintance of his father's, and he was taken in. He looked so…fitful and uncomfortable. He'd catch hypothermia or pneumonia if he stayed there. An older man balding in the center walked behind Robin.

"Hello, Master Dick." Robin turned up to see his face.

"Hello, sir. I saw you at the funeral. Thank you for coming."

"Oh, young Master you need not thank me. Come along." The man held out an umbrella over Robin. He got up and followed the man. I smiled. At least there was still some goodness left in the world.

The man drove Robin to a place called Wayne Manor. He stopped the car and got out to open Robin's door.

"You don't have to-"

"No, young Master. It is my duty." Robin reluctantly got out and stared at the Manor in awe. It was pretty amazing actually.

"You're a butler?" Robin asked. The man nodded and escorted him away into the Manor. Bruce was waiting for him.

"Welcome home, Dick." Bruce put his hand on Robin's back. Robin smiled at Bruce.

"Cool." Robin was still in mourning, so a little jazz in his voice was happy.

* * *

"Dick, you were shot." I fast forwarded sometime to an older Robin.

"I UNDERSTAND THAT! BUT YOU CAN'T FIRE ME!" Oh. Robin told us about this. He was shot by Joker and Batman fired him. He has had a lot of pent up rage towards Batman so far.

"Well, then get out of my face and leave!" Bruce was angry. And Robin was angry at Bruce for being mad at him.

I can understand why Robin was mad at Bruce. You can't be angry at someone for getting shot. Robin ran off and yelled;

"FINE! I WILL!" Robin always did have an anger problem. But this was ridiculous.

"Stupid Batman. Stupid rules." Robin grumbled, walking in an alleyway. A thuggish looking man ran down the alleyway carrying a bag of money. Robin pulled a Batman and somehow became darker. He threw a birdarang at the man and he fell.

"Please. I don't want any trouble."

"You should've thought about that before you committed the crime." Robin walked out of the darkness into eye's view.

"Hey, this isn't your town. Aren't you supposed to be with-"

"Just moved here. And from now on, I work alone." Robin declared, taking out a rope. He tied the man to the alleyway and looked up to see Starfire shooting through the sky. He stared at the criminal and ran off.

"You coming?" Robin held out his hand to me.

"I'm not the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I really was you wouldn't want me around." I shied away. I actually did look pretty. I should've grown my hair out, I thought.

"I know enough." Robin smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I remembered how I felt; a spark.

"Raven?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw Robin. I pointed at myself and he nodded.

"Hello." I backed away and he followed me.

"Why are you here? This is my mind." Robin seemed pissed. I blushed.

"Raven sent me here." I'm breaking the fourth wall. Robin looked so confused.

"You're talking about yourself in the third person?"

"Nope. I've got a million of me in my mind."

"Million of you huh?" Robin looked sly.

"Yes. But I've got to go." I shimmered out and next thing I knew, I was back in my room.

* * *

_So, yeah. It's longer than usual. Robin's history is The Batman (TV series) mixed with my imagination. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome! _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Where do you all want to go?" Robin asked us. The Titans had four vacations per season. Since it was summertime, we had an array of choices; Beverly Hills, Hawaii, Mi4ami, and Fiji.

"Miami!" "Hawaii!" "Beverly of the Hills!" "I don't care." "Neither do I."

We all looked around. There'd have to be some way to make a decision.

"DUDE! How about a video game tournament?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Beast Boy; you can't play video games. No one else except Cyborg can play video games. Enlighten me on why that would be a good justification system." I cuffed him and he gave me pouty face. I smiled at him like an older sister would.

"I don't know." Beast Boy shrugged.

"We should weigh out the pros and cons of each location and decide according to that." Starfire suggested. Robin nodded and so did I. We smiled at each other.

Cyborg pulled up Microsoft Word® and typed out the names.

"Alright, y'all, now give me your reasons, Beast Boy." Cyborg smiled, looking at Beast Boy.

"Dude! I got heeps! Pros: nice weather, nice restaurants, and nice chicks with nice boobs. Cons: You could be on Kourtney and Kim Take Miami, you could get hit on, and you could get sunburn." We all glared at him.

"That is, by far, the worst list ever. Alright, Starfire, you're next." Cyborg nodded, and started to type.

"Pros: you could go the seeing of the sights, nice weather, nice food, and reality shows. The cons are: you can sunburn, it is expensive, and often time the people are rude." Well, it was better than Beast Boy's.

"Okay. Robin."

"Raven and I don't care." I smiled.

"Alright. We'll go to…Miami!" Beast Boy cheered. We all stood there, listlessly.

"Why did you choose Miami? Even after the crappy list Beast Boy gave?" Robin demanded.

"Because it's the cheapest. I looked it up on Kayak and we could afford it if we all chipped in. Or, if Daddybats sent a little birthday gift." Cyborg waggled his eyebrows at Robin, who turned away in disgust.

"I can afford it. My parents put me into their will and I've got money." Robin seemed defensive. Cyborg shrugged.

"Alright y'all. Go pack." Cyborg shooed us away to pack.

* * *

I had everything I needed. There was a knock at my door.

"Hey Raven. Got everything that you need?" Robin asked. I nodded and invited him in He looked into my suitcase and crooned. He was staring at my underwear. I immediately shut it and pushed him away. Robin took it as an invitation and tackled me onto the bed.

"Robin!" I squealed, tossing him off me. He pouted and turned away.

"What kind of swimsuit are you wearing?" Robin asked. I smiled and held up one of my bikinis. Robin's eyes looked like planets and his mouth went wide.

"That's yours?" Robin asked, taking the tiny fabric into his hands. I nodded and he got a glazed look in his eyes.

"Yes, Victoria's Secret kind of stuff." Robin started to pant and I guided him out.

When we went to Tokyo, I only took a toothbrush. I definitely brought more this time. I picked up my suitcase and dragged it out of my room. This would be a long vacation…

* * *

_I've always wanted to write a Teen Titans vacation! I had to put a Kardashian reference into this because...because. I'm ashamed to say I actually watched Kourtney & Kim Take Miami. Keeping Up w/ the Kardashians comes back at 9 tonight on E! I don't know if I'll watch it. Oh well. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Alright, y'all," Cyborg yelled. "Get ready to go. Get your Wheaties and let's go."

"What are you? An insomniac? Who calls at three in the morning?" I elbowed him. He said the same thing to Slade. He was so unoriginal.

"Alright, we'll get going in five minutes, y'all." Cyborg announced and walked out to the T-ship. Beast Boy had four suitcases, and Starfire had two. Beast Boy was by far the prissiest man I ever had met.

"So, Raven. You going to wear a teeny bikini?" Beast Boy teased. It was best to never answer his questions, so I just walked away to seek out Robin. He was in his room, packing. He sensed me and turned around.

"Hey Raven. Got your stuff?" I nodded and he got up. He had one suitcase and a backpack, probably filled with paperwork or something. He saw my interest in his backpack.

"It's paperwork." Robin said.

"Okay. Ready to go?" I held out my hand and he took it. We wandered to the Ops. Room where Cyborg was waiting for us.

"C'mon love birds. We're leaving." We both blushed intensely and let go of each other. Cyborg grinned cheekily and went for the T-ship.

"We should go." I said, straying away and waiting for him to follow me. He eventually followed me and we went to the T-ship

* * *

The trip was pretty nice, actually. But it was also aggravating. Beast Boy turned it into an unnecessary karaoke hour. He had to stop when Cyborg almost crashed into an island. Starfire was squealing over the pretty things we saw; from suns to sand. Robin was updating his Instagram the whole thing, and I was meditating. It took a long time to get there, no help that we lived in California.

"Cy-y-y-y! I have to-"

"Oh no. You better not have an accident in my T-ship, you get me?" Cyborg scolded. Beast Boy nodded and whined as he did, holding his crotch in a death-grip.

"We're coming up on a rest stop. Wait, BB. Hold ya piss." Cyborg teased.

Once we got to the rest stop, Beast Boy tore through the crowd.

"OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!"Beast Boy had no idea what 'don't draw attention to yourself' meant. Since Beast Boy was so brazen with his actions, the whole crowd parted and we walked through, gaining stares and whispers from all the people. The bathrooms were next to the food court. Not a very good place for food.

Starfire and I went into the bathroom and the guys went into the guy's bathroom. No surprise there.

The bathroom was dirty. There were tampon wrappers everywhere and tissues also. I've learned to always choose the first one because people assume that everyone else chooses the first one when in actuality, people choose the second one because they think everyone chooses the first one. Some bathroom psychology.

"Starfire, when you come out, go wash your hands and go and wait for me outside unless you see one of the boys. Okay?" I explained. She nodded and went into a stall. I went into on one of them when she went into one. A pair of feet walked into the stall next to me. They were a pair of pink stiletto heels.

"DADDY! THIS BATHROOM HAS NO TOILET SEAT HEATERS!" Oh god no. Not her. This better not be Kitten.

"DADDY'S BUSY. CAN'T THIS WAIT UNTIL-"

"FINE! LET ME USE THE BATHROOM!" She was such a brat. She and I flushed at the same time and I stepped out. She stared at me for a second.

"Are you Raven?" Kitten asked. I shook my head.

"No. Just another cosplayer." I deadpanned.

"Well, don't you think she's hot?" I went pale. Please come out Starfire. I need to leave.

"Um, sure."

"She has nice boobs and a hot butt. Don't cha think?" Kitten asked, washing her hands.

"Sure." I shrugged, washing my hands also. This was awkward. Just then another flush was heard and Starfire stepped out of the stall.

"Starfire?" Kitten smiled, walking over to me. Starfire looked confused then washed her hands. I walked out with Starfire and over to the boys.

"Let's go. I'm getting a migraine looking at all this meat."

* * *

_Yeah...my third update today. You all so spoiled. Anyways, I had to put in that Kitten crushiness. Just some random stuff. Have you ever been to a rest stop? Like those places with the gas stations and the food courts and the shops in it? The bathrooms are also like that usually. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Okay. We should be above the hotel soon." Robin said, examining his map. I smiled, overlooking Miami. It was so beautiful at night. It was so bright.

"It reminds me of the rutharnerd lights of Drenthax 67!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Is that a movie?" Beast Boy was forgetting the fact that Starfire was from outer space.

"No. It is a planet." Starfire explained. We landed on the roof of a hotel. Nobody seemed daunted by the fact that a spaceship just landed on a roof. We all got out our luggage.

"You can go first." Robin held out his hand and let me go. I smiled and went first. He was being so gentlemanly. It was so cute.

"Stop the lovey dovey crap and move." Beast Boy fumed, shoving us out of the way of his luggage.

"You are the most sartorially orientated male I have ever met, Beast Boy." Starfire quipped. That was actually a backhanded compliment. I was so proud of her.

"Um…thanks." Beast Boy crinkled his eyebrows.

"That was a backhanded compliment, Beast Boy. She said you were 'sartorial'. That means clothing. You are the most clothing oriented male I have ever met is what it translates to." Robin smiled at Starfire, laughing. Starfire's face was grim. Apparently she hadn't seen Robin smile at her in a long time.

"Friends; may you move so I may obtain my luggage?" Starfire smiled warmly. That smile made us move away and melt. She got her luggage and followed Cyborg. Beast Boy got all of his luggage and stormed after Starfire. It was just me and Robin alone on the roof.

There were a few awkward moments as we just stared at each other, fumbling for words. I picked at my nails and he picked at invisible lint on his cape.

"So, ready to go?" I asked, levitating my luggage towards me. He nodded and we went through the door towards our room.

I went to the room and opened the room with the key. I saw Starfire there unpacking her luggage. Her clothes were actually pretty cute, but just not to my taste. She saw me looking and smiled.

"May I see your clothes, Raven?" It was so sweet the way she said that. I whipped my suitcase onto my bed and it busted open. My clothes went flying out and everywhere on my bed. She smiled as she saw my 'Sea Panda' t-shirt. It actually was more to Starfire's taste. She actually bought it for me; she thought it was cute, but bought it in greyscale for me. She really knew me.

"So, this is it." I motioned my hand over my clothes. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw my teeny bikinis. I blushed and knocked them into my suitcase. She had a bemused look on her face and giggled.

"Are you wearing those?" I blushed and nodded. She raised both her eyebrows and her mouth went into an 'o' form.

"Don't ask." I said, waving a dismissive hand. She opened a drawer and shoved her stuff into there. I got my drawer open and shoved my stuff into there. Once we were done, we opened the door into the guys' room. They just finished unpacking.

"We should go to the pool!" Beast Boy suggested.

"But not all of us can go swimming." Robin pointed out, glancing at Cyborg. Cyborg waved a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just sit here." Cyborg went to sit down on the bed. I hated being excluded and even worse seeing Cyborg being excluded.

"You can come and talk to us, right, Cyborg?" I asked, frowning. He nodded and smiled.

"Guess I'll wait for y'all to get changed." I closed the door and took out a swimsuit. Small and black. Virtually strings.

"I'll change in the bathroom, you change here." I said, pointing. She nodded and got out a swimsuit even smaller than mine. How was that even possible? My eyes boggled and she smiled.

"I know what Earthen men like." Starfire said, smirking. She took of her shirt and I took that as a cue to leave. I slipped into the bathroom and undressed. Once I was done, I looked in the mirror. There was no such thing as too much skin. I opened the door and saw Starfire. She was wearing virtually nothing. The top only covered a little and bottom the same. We stared each other up and down. I went and kissed her cheek.

"Good luck finding a boyfriend, Star. Knock 'em dead." She kissed my mouth and the door opened. The guys' mouths were on the floor. Seemed like every fantasy they'd ever had came true at that moment.

"R-Raven?" Beast Boy seemed more surprised by my attire than Starfire.

"Yes?" I was annoyed. Yes, I can look like a girl, Beast Boy.

"Why are you wearing nothing?" Beast Boy smiled, staring me up and down. Now I knew how Starfire felt all the time. I protectively levitated over to Robin, clinging to his side. Now they were gaping at Starfire.

"That's a lot of woman." They said in unison. Starfire frowned and walked by them. She got a towel and covered herself.

"Can we go to the pool, please?" The boys nodded and walked down to the pool. We earned stares all the way down the down and panting. Once we got there Starfire immediately jumped into the pool. She seemed so happy and she was happily gliding about. Her boobs were moving a lot and earned stares and pants from every guy in the pool. I was mostly there for tanning I decided to troll the guys and go swimming with her. I grabbed some water and splashed her. She laughed and splashed it back. All the guys were watching and all the girls were rolling their eyes at our beauty. I motioned for Robin to come join me and Starfire swam away. Robin shook his head and sat there. I saw some guys chatting Starfire up. One of them had dark skin, a cute mini fro, and an eight pack. The other one was evenly tanned with a cute mop of blonde hair and a tattoo of a star on his chest. How convenient. Starfire was examining it and I was eavesdropping on their conversations.

"Hey boo." The dark skinned one said. He flashed a cute smile and Starfire smiled back. The lighter one snaked his hand around her waist. I silently sneered.

"I'm Richard. This is Matthew. You can call me tonight." Richard flirted, getting out of the pool.

"Here's my number, baby." Richard handed her a piece of paper. Starfire looked at Matthew.

"He's a playboy. I've got a girlfriend. I'm talking to you because you seem nice. You don't seem familiar, though. Haven't seen you around these parts. Where you from?" Starfire looked around.

"California." Starfire put bluntly, smiling.

"Oh! A California girl? You'd like my girlfriend. You two are so alike! Hey, Melissa." A pretty looking girl with red hair and dark skin swam over. She smiled warmly at Starfire. Starfire returned the smile and they went into a conversation about fungus. Amazing what people can talk about.

"Star! We have to go!" Beast Boy called. Richard came to a realization.

"Hey! You're Starfire!" Starfire nodded, getting out of the pool and shaking off. All the boys stopped and watched. Their mouths hit the ground and watering.

"Come on Star!" Robin yelled. We were all in the doorway. As Starfire walked away, the boys stared at her hips swaying. She waved at Matthew and Richard. They eagerly waved back. She walked towards us.

"Earthen boys are so easy to please."

* * *

_Umm...I don't know what to say about that. I came up with ideas and this is the one that won. Anyways, I might not update for a week since I'm going on vacation. School lets out Friday. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis & Flamers welcome!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

My communicator buzzed. I picked it up and heard the voice of Beast Boy.

"Hey, dude! We're going out to California Pizza Kitchen! Want to come with?" I contemplated. Maybe I should. After all I did need to get out more.

"Um, sure. Save me a seat." I giggled. Beast Bot frowned.

"We're kind of already there." He turned his communicator to camera and I looked in horror at the sports bar.

"Why didn't you call earlier?"

"Robin said he did." Oh. That's what that buzzing noise was.

"Oh. I'll be there in a shimmer." I shut the communicator. I decided to pull on a pair of jeans and my 'Sea Panda' t-shirt. I slipped out the door into the restaurant.

"I'll be getting the Meat lover's Deluxe. How 'bout y'all?" Cyborg scrutinized his menu. I was going to get the small cheese pizza with a small Coke.

"The pizza with mustard, mint frosting, and whipped cream." We all stared at her. She's done the same thing at the pizza place back home in Jump.

"We've been over this, Starfire. Not everything on the menu is a topping." Robin whispered. Starfire blushed and simply ordered the same as me.

"I'll get pepperoni with a large beer." Robin said after careful consideration. We nodded and called over the waitress.

"Hello. My name is Cathy. What can I get you for?" Cathy seemed like Cathy back in Jump. Maybe they were twins.

"Um, I'll have the pepperoni with a large beer."

"I'll have a small cheese with a small Coke."

"Same as her."

"I'll have the tofu supreme with a soy shake."

"And I'll have the Meat Lover's Deluxe, please, with a cup of tap water." Cathy was setting her pencil on fire trying to write our order. I smiled and turned to Robin. Who was sitting awfully close to me. He was practically on my lap.

"Uh, Robin." He turned to me.

"What?"  
"You're kinda sitting on me." He blushed tenfold and scooted away. Now he was sitting close to Starfire, whose expression softened when he did that. I smiled on the inside.

"So, Star, are you still leaving?" Oh my gosh. Beast Boy!

Starfire froze. All of the softening left her face as those words left his mouth. She frowned, got up, and bounded towards the Women's Restroom. I cuffed Beast Boy and ran in after her.

* * *

_Short and sweet. Like a warhead. Okay, terrible analogy. But you get IS A LIVING HELL! My A/C doesn't work and it is really hot. __I have a question; do you like it when I put these summaries of the chapter and additional notes at the bottom? Just wondering...__Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Starfire? Starfire can you let me in?" I knocked on the stall I saw her heels in. She was unresponsive. I sighed and shimmered through the door. Starfire was shivering in a ball, tears streaming down her face. She coughed hard and something purple fell out. I shook away my disgust and knelt down beside her.

"Starfire? Star are you okay?" I rubbed her back. She shook her head, still shaking like a leaf. Aw. She shouldn't be going through all this emotional turmoil. She didn't deserve to. Robin. Stupid Robin.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I was speaking to her like a child. She didn't seem to mind, though; she attempted to make a coherent sentence.

"R-robin does not love me, G-galfore has died, and so have my p-p-p-parents and my brother." My eyes went wide. I knew she was hurting, but not this much.

"Anything else?"

"I must go back to Tamaran."

"What?"

"Since Galfore has died, my sister is banished, and my brother is dead, I am now on the throne." Starfire choked out, going into a monsoon again. I bit my lip. Hard. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe none of this was real.

"Friend Raven?" I snapped back to my senses. She was sitting on my lap and I didn't care.

"Yes Starfire?"

"Why does Robin love you and not me?" I gulped. Robin had compared me to her in his first compliment, so I wouldn't tell her that.

"Uh...we're closer. I have a portal to his mind and he had a little access to my mind." Technically, that was true. Or at least a little bit of truth.

"Oh. Okay. There was a Tamaranian jewelry accent that linked two people together. It was called the r'nrb. I never brought it out for Robin though. I thought he would not commit." Starfire trailed off awkwardly. I looked at her. She was obviously sad. I needed to ask.

"So. Are you…going back to Tamaran?" She snapped into attention. She confirmed her thought process by cocking her head.

"I…do not know." I let out an airy breath. She frowned.

"But do I really have the reason to stay? Robin and I had planned out everything; our colleges, our children, our pets: Everything. And now all of that is kaput. None of it matters anymore." Starfire got up and stormed out. I trailed behind her.

"Starfire where are you going?" "What's going on y'all?" "Dude? Where are you going?" She was already gone.

"What's wrong with her?" Robin looked at me as I sat down. I smiled.

"Nothing. Just made a decision."

* * *

_Pretty short like the last one. Again, maybe no update. I can't wait because I'm getting a hermit crab! Random...review and favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So she's leaving?" Robin sounded sad. We were sitting in his hotel room discussing serious business. His face was grim and his mouth was pressed into a fine line. I told him Starfire was leaving.

"Yep. No thanks to you." I quipped. He pouted at me.

"It's not my fault." I frowned at him. How could he not think any of this was his fault? He blamed himself for Slade. He blamed himself for Red-X. Now he deliberately hurts Starfire and he doesn't blame himself? How does boy logic work?

"It is your fault, Robin. De-nial isn't a river in Egypt." He scowled and left. But I didn't care, honestly. He needed time to cool off and blow off some steam. It would be hard for a normal girl to be in a relationship with Robin. But normal girls aren't empaths.

* * *

When I went back into my room, Starfire's suitcase was gone and all her belongings were gone. There was a note on the nightstand.

_Dearest Friend Raven,_

_If you are reading this I may be half way to Tamaran. I am sorry to have to leave you like this, but I have no reason to stay. Robin broke my heart in the half and I am now betrothed. You may come to my wedding if you wish to, but you are not required. Thank you for being a wonderful friend._

_Signed, _

_Kori'ander Hails_

Oh. She was getting married? She'd never told me. I thought we didn't have any secrets from each other. But I couldn't really get angry at her. She and Robin were going to be married. Oh well.

* * *

_A Starfire wedding coming up! I can't wait! I may not update because I may not have access to a computer. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Here comes the bride!" Beast Boy chirped, holding up a tux and shaking his butt. I sneered.

"You're wearing that?" I lethargically pointed to his tuxedo. It was red and sparkly. He had a Mad Hatter hat, and disco shoes. He looked like a Michael Jackson impersonator.

"Yes. I love it and Cyborg loved it." Really? He was going to wear that to a Tamaranian wedding? They were going to think he was a terrorist or something.

"They're going to think you're a terrorist, Beast Boy." He flipped his hand and walked away. He could be so… flamboyant at times. A little too flamboyant for my tastes.

"Hey Raven." I turned around to see Robin holding a plain black tux. It would look very good on him. I smirked at it and he got a sly look on his face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room.

* * *

"Owch! Ow Robin! Stop!" I know this sounds bad. But just keep reading.

"Look, Raven; you've got kinks in your back and I need to get them out." He took his ungloved hands across my back. I flushed under his touch. He had me wrapped around his finger with…touch. I was the puppet and he was the puppet master. The daughter of Scath conquered by a mere human boy with midnight hair and sapphire eyes.

"You don't need to. I'm fine." I attempted to get up, but Robin dragged me back down. I forgot I was topless so I was wondering why Robin's eyes had darkened with lust. I looked down at my chest before I lay back down. He put his forefingers on my spine and dragged them down tantalizingly. I groaned.

"No you're not, dearie." I smiled and giggled. He kissed my cheek and felt my back.

"What kind of massage is this?" Robin smiled and poked my back instead of dragging it.

"I forget what it's called but it's some thing from Asia." That's not a very legitimate answer.

"Okay. Could I massage you?" Robin's face pinched and he stepped away. He shook his head violently and I quirked up an eyebrow.

"Sorry. The only massages I've had were from Starfire…" He trailed off. I frowned. He really needed to stop comparing me to Starfire.

"Stop comparing me to Starfire, Robin." He smiled and hung his head.

"Sorry Raven. She's…the only girl I've ever dated…" He got up to get papers from his desk.

"Except for Babs." He stopped in his tracks and spun around on his heels. He was madly blushing and sweating.

"We never dated." Well his words didn't match his actions. Being an empath helped. He wasn;t sure about Babs. She seemed to be fair ground. Like a really close friend or an older sister. But they had gone on a date once.

"Didn't you two go on a date?" He blushed and coughed. He tugged at his sleeve and was sweating like he was in Death Valley.

"Well, technically, yes. But it was really awkward and doesn't count in my mind." He came and sat down next to me.

"Really? Then I've gone out with a ton of guys." He tensed and stared at me.

"What?" I smirked. He was so jealous.

"Well since awkward dates don't count, then that means I've been on millions of dates." He awkwardly laughed and turned away.

"Yeah…" He was avoiding all my quips.

"So, want to go get some food?" He nodded and put my shirt on me. But not before groping me. Hard. I shoved him back and got up.

"What? You're my girlfriend, right?" I nodded.

"But that doesn't mean you can have a grope-fest whenever I'm near." He pouted and hung his head.

"Okay. Fair enough." I smiled.

"Want some pizza?" Robin smiled and held out his hand.

"Just you and I?" I nodded and Robin looked excited.

"What are you getting, Robin?" I already knew but I decided to ask. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm getting pizza." He was such a trip.

"Never mind. I already know. Goat cheese pizza with a side of fries and a large Pepsi." He smiled.

"You do know me well don't you?" He said that with a British accent for some reason.

"Yes. Remember I'm inside your mind."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. When you were haunted by Slade and he-"

"We will never speak of that again." Robin dismissed that one pretty quickly.

"What happened?" Robin shuddered and turned away. I decided to change the subject.

"So, do you want to go to the Carnival after this?" Robin smiled and our food came.

"What are you wearing to Starfire's wedding?" I smiled.

"Well, it's this dress Starfire lent to me. It's black and curve hugging, with rhinestones on the bodice. It's knee length and the skirt is pleated." Robin panted and took a sip of his Pepsi.

"I'm wearing a tux-"

"I know what you're wearing." Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh do you now?" He teased.

"Yup. Saw you carrying it. Want to go?" He nodded and we left the cash on the table.

* * *

_I had so much fun describing Beast Boy's tuxedo! It sounds so cool! I'd wear it :)! Anyways, I'm going to have soooooo much fun in the carnival chapter! It seems like Robin and Raven's romance is much flirtier than Robin and Starfire's. I did that on purpose! Review and Favorite! Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"C'mon Raven!" Robin knocked on my door. I frowned and ignored him. I was wearing my 'Sea Pandas' t-shirt for the third time this month.

"No! I'm not ready!" I had tight jeans on, my t-shirt, and stiletto heels.

"Raven! I'm coming in!" Robin opened the door and gaped his mouth. He ran over to me and stared me down. I smirked at him and pushed him away from me.

"Ready to go?" He nodded and reluctantly followed. We headed out the door.

"So, what ride first?" I looked around. There was the Tilt-A-Whirl, a couple rollercoasters, and booth games. So many choices. Not the Tilt-A-Whirl because there was some six year old kid vomiting next to it. The rollercoasters looked epic.

"Rollercoasters!" I smiled, but quickly stopped. A top just flew off of a trashcan. How could I be so stupid? My emotions! I needed to stop feeling so much. For some reason my emotions had held up until that very moment.

"You okay Raven?" I hadn't realized I fell over until he lifted up my head. I nodded to tell him I was coherent.

"What happened?" I coughed. Robin's face looked concerned.

"You were talking then you were just out of it." Oh. So that's why I felt strange.

"Oh."

"We need to get you home. No questions asked. I'm taking you home." He scooped me up bridal style and carried me to his rental car. He laid me in the backseat and buckled me up.

"Robin; I'm fine. I don't want to ruin your carnival-"

"I'd much rather have you safe at home and not go to the carnival than be there and have your faint on the ride." That was a pretty good point.

* * *

_Short again! Betcha didn't see that one coming? They just can never have happy dates. Review and Favorite! Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	21. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**Hi. Um ,I don't like to type from other people's computers so I probably won't update. Just needed to say that**


	22. Chapter 21 (Technically)

Chapter 21

"Ugh…" I groaned. My feet hurt. My face hurt. I had a demonic migraine and everything was a blur. What happened last night?

I shrugged and got up. But I quickly stumbled back onto my bed. My mind felt like a groggy pot of stew. Somehow that analogy made sense. I couldn't use my powers and could barely walk. I took off my street clothes and changed into my uniform.

"Need. Herbal. Tea." I stumbled to my door and flopped out into the kitchenette. Everyone stared at me.

"Look who's back." Cyborg smiled at me from the couch. Robin looked indifferent. So did Beast Boy.

"Who wants tofu waffles?" He was obviously trying to break the awkwardness he was just contributing to. I frowned and walked over to the brewer to make myself some tea. Beast Boy followed.

"You okay, green dude?" He seemed surprised to hear me call him 'dude'. Sad thing was; I was actually concerned for him! His eyes looked huge and innocent, his lip was quivering, and he was hunched over as he followed me.

"Yeah. I'm just scared." I quirked an eyebrow. Scared for me? Or scared in general?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Robin carried your listless body into the Tower last night. It was scary because when we took you into the infirmary, you didn't have a pulse. I was afraid I would lose you." Cyborg nodded in agreement. Robin just stood there, hard as a rock. In his posture, I mean.

"Girl, you had me scared half to death. We tried everything we could; the shock method, herbal remedies. Don't kill us, but we went into your room to find a spell-book." Cyborg braced himself for brutal word abuse, but I couldn't. It was all in good favor. So I enveloped him in a hug. He seemed surprised.

"Thank you. Nobody's ever cared about me so much." The hug ended of its own accord and I saw Beast Boy with his arms extended. I enveloped him too.

* * *

"Remember when you saved me from my father, Robin?" He and I were on the roof, just comfortable in each other's presence. He nodded.

"Yes. You looked so…different…with long hair." I raised an eyebrow. Was that a compliment? I mentally shrugged and turned to Robin.

"That was one of the days of the sparks."

"Excuse me?"

"Whenever I sense a relationship I feel sparks. You know, through touch. The first spark was when you touched me on the shoulder when Starfire was destroying Jump." HE nodded in remembrance.

"Do your powers work?" Well, they did now. I nodded and he smiled.

"You want to fly?" I took his hand and soared up high.

* * *

_UGH! It's so hard! Remember what I said about not liking to type from other people's computers? Well, I'm at my grandmother's house and she had one of those old ones that make those clackity sounds and type really crappily. I'll probably have to correct a million spelling errors because of this keyboard! It's hard when you're used to laptops! Anyways, I hope you're having a nice, pleasant summer! Review and Favorite! Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I liked spending alone time with Robin. He could only truly be humane when he was around me. I loved that only I could bring out his playful side. I loved running my fingertips through his midnight mane of spiked hair, and how sticky my hands felt because of the gel. I loved feeling his refined facial muscles as we kissed. I loved the smell that pierced my senses as he was pressed up to me. I loved the taste of him. He tasted like peaches and breath mints. I loved when he laughed. It was so deep and bubbly and relaxed. I loved how he let me be…me. Rachel. Quirky Rachel. Funny Rachel. Stupid Rachel. Immature Rachel. And he could be Dick. Stupid Dick. Quiet Dick. Shy Dick. Romantic Dick. We could be ourselves. Our true selves.

"Hey Raven," his voice interrupted my thoughts, "land on that island." I took his orders and let myself descend slowly. I'd forgotten how joyous I felt when off the ground. I felt free. Limitless. Like…I was in control of myself. Like I grew up like this. Like I was always like this.

"You are different than I thought Raven." We were sitting on the soft white sand, marveling in the beautiful scenery. His hand was overtop mine and wove into my fingers.

"You thought I was a creepy emo, right?" Everyone thought that. I'd seen it, in fact. There is this fan page for Titans fans to unite. They have message boards. They called Robin handsome and daring. They called Starfire beautiful and innocent. They called Cyborg adorable and smart. They even called Beast Boy intelligent! But what did they call me? A creepy emo.

"Not really. I thought you were just into dark tings; maybe not emo, but probably goth. Never vamp, though. That's too extreme." I laughed.

"Most people consider me vamp, though; I wear all black, am a bookworm, and spend all day in my room concocting spells. I'm a witch." Robin frowned immensely at this. He got up and walked away.

"You aren't a witch Raven. Could we go home?" I was confused but extended my hand.

* * *

"Then he doesn't say anything except 'you aren't a witch'." I told Raven. Raven was like my psychologist, my inner Dr. Phyllis.

"Well that's flattery, doll face. Did he walk away while saying this?" I nodded and she gasped.

"I don't know what he meant." Raven gave me a flat look.

"Guys don't like it when their girlfriends berate themselves. When girls say 'I'm so fat', guys immediately tell them they're wrong. Have you noticed that?" I nodded and she went on. "This is because guys see you as perfect. They know you don't see yourself as perfect, but they want you to. That's why I'm telling you this."

"Thank you. I was so confused." I teleported out of my mind and landed on the floor with a thump. To my surprise, Robin was sitting on my bed.

"Hey. Sorry for the island incident. I just-"

"I know."

* * *

_Okay, I've been debating bringing another female character onto the team. Should I do that or bring back Starfire? I think both would be a pretty good plot, but I'm not sure. I'm STILL GETTING FRUSTRATED OVER THIS KEYBOARD! The spacebar doesn'tworksometimes so it's really hard to decipher. I've been tolerant until now... Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Ready to go?" I nodded. Today was the day of Starfire's wedding and Robin was at my door. We were getting ready to pack up the T-ship. I opened the door and walked off with Robin. He was wearing the black tux that I'd seen earlier. I was wearing the black dress. I stared at Robin. His face was solemn and emotionless.

"Are you ready for this?" I rubbed his arm. Robin hung his head.

"I don't know, Raven. I just…"He looked away from me, into the wall. Starfire had been his first girlfriend. Even if he never loved her.

"You don't have to go if you can't." He frowned at me, walked over to my bed and sat down. He gave a long, breathy sigh.

"I still want to be supportive and come to her wedding. I don't want her to remember me as 'that jerk who broke her heart'." I shook my head.

"You sure that's not what she thinks of you know?" Robin paused. I could confirm his mind process.

"I'm….actually not sure." I smiled. He was so cute when he was indecisive.

"Well, go with us. You shouldn't be all alone, cooped up in your air conditioned little hut you call a room." Robin smiled and got up.

"I'm ready." We walked hand and hand out the door.

* * *

"Dude! When are we getting there?" The changeling complained. We were in the T-ship, on our way to Tamaran. It felt unnatural, though. There was one empty pod.

"Yeah dog. I'm gettin' lost, ya know, without having Star here to guide us." I nodded in agreement. Instead of the whole headphone vibe we had going on when we went to see Aqualad, we know had an intercom system. So we could just talk and everyone would hear.

"Yeah. I've no idea where we're going." I just used some really old English there.

"Dude, what does her planet even look like?" There was an awkward silence.

"Don't cha think there'll just be a giant blinking strobe light sign saying 'Welcome to Tamaran?" Cyborg joked. Sad thing is what Beast Boy's response was.

"Really? You think?" That earned a group facepalm.

"Beast Boy. You're forgetting the fact that her planet is a tribal warrior planet. They don't have technology. Use your brain cells." I felt more like his keeper than his…acquaintance sometimes.

"Team, looks like we're close." Cyborg looked skeptical.

"How would you know, spikey head? How many times you been to Tamaran?" Robin frowned.

"Remember last time we went there was an asteroid belt?" We all nodded.

"Oh! There's the asteroid belt!"

"They better not scratch my ship!" Cyborg grabbed his wheel thingy and pulled it up. We avoided one asteroid. Now we had to deal with the navy.

"Brace yourselves!" Those were the last words I heard before drifting off into a coma.

* * *

_OH NO! What will happen next? Join us next time in...TWO BIRDS TWO HEARTS! I really want to do a Starfire wedding! Not like the one in "Betrothed", a real one. I feel like I created my own universe or something...I don't know if that's good or bad. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I awoke to an unfamiliar territory. As I surveyed the room, I noticed some particularly Tamaranian things about the room. The bed had an eyeball. There was a pink, feathery mini elephant looking thing chained on the side of the bed. And I was laying on a giant purple glob of gelatin it seemed like. It also felt like a water bed. I was so wrapped up in my analysis that I didn't see another life form enter the room.

"Glad to see you're up, m'lady." A feminine voice with what sounded like….an Irish accent. I hopped of the gelatin bed into a battle stance. The lady didn't look like a threat at all. She was almost an exact replica of Starfire, except for the hair and eye color. She had golden-brown hair and purple eyes. And her outfit was much more revealing.

"…"I didn't drop my battle stance, but I did take the black orbs off my hands.

"I don't mean harm. I'm Kar'denar, the Royals' maid. Just came to clean you up and help you get ready, Lady Raven." I dropped my battle stance completely and stared at her.

"How do you know my name?" The lady smiled kindly. Her face made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well, you are a companion of Beloved Princess Kori'ander, correct?" I nodded. "Well, she informed me that four of her Earthen friends were attending her courtship. I assumed you were the only female on the team. She described one bionic, another green, one masked, and the last purple." I giggled at Starfire's descriptions.

"Yup that's me. The Purple." She took my arm.

"Are you the one that stole her significant other?" All little color I had drained from my face. Hopefully nobody else heard.

"Well, technically no…" She waved a dismissive hand and not another word was spoken on the topic. She walked over to something equivalent to a wardrobe and started to sift through the wardrobe. Mid-sift, she turned towards me.

"You have other things than **that**, right?" I looked down at my tattered clothes and saw what she meant. My dress was ripped and wrinkled, my hair was frizzy and matted, and my shoes were now flats.

"Nope. Didn't think I was going to get caught in an asteroid belt, so I only packed one dress." She quirked an eyebrow at my smartass comment.

"Well, let's see if we can't find you anything." Kar'denar grabbed my arm and dragged me into another room.

The room was equivalent to a bathroom. It had a tub looking thing for bathing, something that looked like a toilet, and a mirror. She grabbed the clips on the back of my dress and pulled them off, thoroughly stripping me of my clothes and my underwear. She then dumped me into the tub.

It was a strange feeling sensation. It felt like water, but didn't. She used her bare hands to scrub me and it felt…wrong. The water was cold and sudsy; the tub was cold and unforgiving. I think I even felt something nibble at my toe. My hair was still horrendous, do Kar'denar dunked me under the water. I was about to pass out when she pulled me up. She had this strange pink goop in her hands.

_Please don't put that in my hair_, I thought.

But she did. She poured it on my head from ten feet up, and it hit my head like an arrow. It felt like that Paul Mitchell peppermint tingling stuff, but a million times worse.

"W-What is this?" She smiled.

"It is the blood of the Redfltur'tyd beast." I cringed.

"Why do I feel things biting at my head?"

"Those are the floodernorlfgs, a parasite living within the blood of Redfltur'tyd beast. It helps to stimulate hair growth." My eyes shot wide as she finished. I wanted to hop out of the tub, but I'd flash her even more if I did.

"Am I done?" She didn't respond, but picked me up and threw me into a chamber. There were a million of those small pink elephant thingies in there. She yelled something inaudible in Tamaranian and they opened their mouths. I covered myself and ducked. Suddenly, Kar'denar yelled something at me.

"Stand up! These are the deranf'gors, they will help you get dried off." I reluctantly stood up. Kar'denar motioned, putting her hands over her head, indicating I should. Again, reluctantly I followed. She opened the door and silenced the animals. She then pulled me out and covered me with cloth.

"What was that?" I asked, breathless.

"It was like your hair dryer, but for the body." I nodded and let her wander for a dress. She came back with a red dress.

"Well, this looks around your size. It may be too small, but it will fit nonetheless." She let me dress and went out of the bathroom.

* * *

Tamaranian makeup is confusing. There were green tubes, giant tubs of orange powder, a dead insect that resembled a brush on a stick, and a pitchfork looking thing. It was so hard. I just decided to go without.

Shoes. Shoes are the fourth most important thing of a killer outfit. If you wear cowgirl boots with a ball gown, for example, it won't look good. There were many shoes in the closet. Heels, flats, clogs, platforms, stilettos, pumps, even sneakers! They had a pretty good selection on Tamaran. I tried on pumps that looked comfortable. Thing is; pumps are never comfortable.

Once I decided on an outfit, I headed out. Time to watch my best friend be given away in matrimony.

* * *

_Taller squirrels smile more! Uh, moving right along. I've been delaying the wedding because [1] I love details and [2] I can't think of anything. It's pretty hard watching ANTM and typing at the same time! Review and Favorite! Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome! P.S. I may not update Down Time, my other story, because I'm neck deep in Rob/Rae romance. _


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Starfire looked beautiful. Her dress was pure white. Her hair cascaded down her back like a cape. Her emerald eyes were magnified, like pure emerald. Her lips were hellish red, making her teeth look like pure angels. She looked confident and happy as a man led her down the aisle. It wasn't Galfore. Galfore was dead. Apparently Beast Boy didn't know, because he poked my rib and whispered:

"Where's Glafore." I frowned at him.

"Galfore died." His eyes went wide at the announcement of the death of the hulking nanny.

"Oh." I leaned away from him, turning my focus back to the wedding. Starfire was already at the altar. She had tears glistening her eyes as she looked at the priestess.

"My brethren. We gather here today, in X'hal's presence, to celebrate the conjoining of Princess Kori'ander of the house of Tekkaland & Prince Rejn'hikl, of the house of Der'piln. If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your piece." Cyborg translated for us. Robin was scowling and was just about to get up to object. But I held him down. The priestess looked around, seeing nobody objecting.

"Prince Rejn'hikl. Do you take Princess Kori'ander to be your lawfully wedded wife under Vegan System court?" The man nodded eagerly. They were now facing each other.

"I do." The priestess smiled, turning warmly to Starfire. She looked ecstatic, gripping the man's hands tightly.

"And do you, Princess Kori'ander; take Prince Rejn'hikl to be your lawfully wedded husband under Vegan System court?" The rest of the Titans and I were sitting on the edge of our seats. She bit her lip and turned to us. I gave her a look of encouragement.

"I do!" The crowd exploded, throwing something equivalent to rice. The priestess smiled, trying to silence the crowd.

"Then may X'hal bless you. You may bite the bride." I quirked an eyebrow. Bite the bride? Suddenly, the man bit Starfire's neck and left marks. Our eyes went wide.

Loud music played, and the couple left.

"I will be right back, Kori'ander." The man left and Starfire flew over to us.

"DUDE!" "Congrats, Little Lady!" "Best wishes, Star." Robin's 'congratulations' sounded droned. He walked away. Cyborg looked at me and went after Robin. Beast Boy followed. I grabbed Starfire and we jumped up and down and squealed.

"EHMIGOD! YOU'RE MARRIED!" She smiled at me and my out of character outburst.

"Yes! I am so happy! You must come visit! We may need a babysitter…" I stopped jumping and squealing.

"Babysitter…?" Starfire nodded and smiled, knowingly.

"I am due in three months." I smiled and squealed.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Starfire shushed me.

"Yes. I will be on a planet five million special miles away. Here are the special coordinates." She kissed my cheek and flew away. I smiled and watched her go. Their spaceship left and I realized I'd just lost my best friend.

There was something heavy in wrapped up in the paper. I unfolded it and saw something familiar. It was her Titans communicator.

* * *

_I finally came up with an idea and here it is. The storms here are crazy! I swear, there's gonna be a flood sooner or later. I may be ending this story soon and starting another story. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Things just weren't the same without Starfire around. The Tower was dreary and boring. There was no energy what so ever and the alerts were pointless. Nobody talked to each other very much; only platonic conversations like 'how's the weather' or 'did you see Dr. Light's face when Raven beat the crap out of him'.

"Everything's different without Little Lady here." Cyborg frowned as he buffed the T-car. We were all in the garage, 'helping' Cyborg. In reality we were all laying around, watching him work.

"Yeah…" I looked at Robin. His face was indifferent.

"She gave me the coordinates for her planet…" The guys stared at me. I awkwardly held the slip of paper up.

"Why'd she give it to you and not us?" I blankly looked at Beast Boy.

"I think she wants to tell you herself. But I'll be visiting her in three months." Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"Three months…." Robin put his fingers to his chin. Hopefully he wouldn't figure out. Cyborg did, though.

"Is she pregnant?" I bit my lip and turned away.

"Well…" I flashed away.

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Fire up the T-ship." Cyborg was holding the coordinates in his hands. We were going to stay with Starfire on her new planet with her new husband. It would be really awkward. Especially with the new baby.

"FIVE MINUTES TIL WE SET SAIL, Y'ALL!" I nodded and went out to the T-ship. Beast Boy came out and sat next to me.

"Dude….Starfire's pregnant?" I nodded and looked at the coordinates.

"Yes. Stop talking about it." Beast Boy looked away.

"Robin, man. Hurry up!" Robin walked to his pod and opened the door. He hopped in.

"What're the coordinates?" He asked Cyborg.

"Uh…76868687-67689-90." So confusing…

"BLAST OFF!" We all stared at Beast Boy. Sometimes I just don't know about him…

* * *

_I don't know why this is so short! I HAD SO MANY IDEAS! Anyways, the rain stopped. And since we live on a mountain, no flooding for us! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"FRIENDS!" Starfire greeted us as she opened the door. She hugged me and smiled at everyone else. As she invited us in, I examined her. Her stomach was a little wider, but not noticeably unless you lived with her for five years. Her hair was bouncy and looked lighter, her skin was pale, and her eyes were no longer lively. Pregnancy was really taking a toll on her.

"Hey Starfire. I thought you were due a month ago." Starfire frowned and her eyes filled with tears. She started to spasm and had to sit down.

"Well, we went to the doctors. They said that the child was not developed fully and must stay in my womb for another month." Everyone's face softened. This wasn't the happy and carefree Starfire that left us a year ago.

"I'm sorry for your luck, Little Lady." Cyborg's face looked so…sad and forgiving.

"It is all right. I am…glad you are all back." She put a finger up to her temple and massaged. She fell back into her chair, listless.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy shook her.

"Hands off my beloved." Starfire's husband shoved Beast Boy out of the way. He hit the wall and fell.

"That wasn't nice." I threatened, my eyes going dark and glowy. He frowned at my and pushed me down. Starfire's husband was a real jerk.

"Dearest Kori'ander. Are you alright?" Starfire jerked back into consciousness. She saw all of us on the ground.

"Why are my friends on the floor? Why are they scowling at you?" Starfire's husband smiled uneasily.

"Um…they are jealous that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. So they attacked me and I was forced to subdue them." Starfire didn't seem to buy it. She got up and left. Starfire's husband turned to us.

"Don't you ever think of coming back. She's mine now!" HE was a real class jerk. Why did Starfire even marry him?

"Oh, we'll be back. Whether you like it or not." Robin was really badass. That's why I loved him. There was a scream heard. It belonged to Starfire.

"Starfire?" Robin ran and everyone followed.

"I think I am going into labor."

* * *

_So, Starfire married a douchebag. And she's going into labor. I'm not sure of the quality of the birthing chapter. I've never given birth, but I can infer what it feels like. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Breathe Starfire. Breathe." Being the only female in the building, I ushered everyone else out so it was just me and Starfire.

"AHGHGHGHGHG!" Considering how Earthen women reacted to childbirth, Tamaranian women would probably explode. I held her hand and yelled 'Push' multiple times.

"You're okay Star." That was the first time I'd called her Star. She mustered a smile through all her sweat.

"I…know…." Starfire coughed out. She threw her head back and breathed. My eyes widened when I realized another soul had joined the room. We brought the child outside.

"She's so cute!" Beats Boy cooed as he held Starfire's newborn child. She had a fiery mane of red hair, dark brown eyes, a pert little nose, and a tanned complexion.

"I know! Look at her eyes!" Cyborg and Beast Boy were acting liking crazy aunts, poking the baby's nose and blowing raspberries on its stomach. Robin stood awkwardly to the side.

"Team, we need to go. I just got an alert." We all started to blink. But why would we leave Starfire with her baby?

"What's her name?" I asked as we went out the door.

"Her name is Mar'i." She waved to us as we got into our pods and flew away.

"I can't believe it. She's really gone." Robin rested his head against my chest. He was still in shock. I stroked his hair.

"It's okay. We have each other." He smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too, Robin."

And that was the story of how Robin and I became two birds with two hearts.

_Fin._

* * *

_The End! Oh my gosh, I feel like that was so short! Here's a recap:_

_. Robin and Raven came to terms with their feeling for each other_

_. Starfire got married and had a baby_

_.The Titans became even_

_.I became Rob/Rae!_

_I **will** write a sequel. I think I know what the title'll be. Thanks for coming along for the ride. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


End file.
